The switching cable assembly of this invention is designed particularly for use with lighting systems of the sort illustrated in Quin U.S. Pat. No. 4,134,045, in which fixtures are provided with receptacles adapted to receive connectors of flexible plug-in power and connecting cables. In the commercial devices now available, separate switch tap boxes and switch tap cable are used, the switch tap boxes being separately mounted and a branch circuit cable between the switch tap box and the first luminaire to be switched being required. Furthermore, Tee junctions have required separate junction boxes, separately mounted.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a simple, relatively inexpensive cable assembly that eliminates the need for separately mounted switch tap boxes, Tee junction boxes, and branch circuit cables.
Another object is to provide such an assembly that is easily installed.
Another object is to provide an assembly that is securely mountable and sufficiently stable to receive connecting cables.
Still another object is to provide an assembly having a low installed profile to avoid the need for excessive space above suspended ceilings.
Other objects will become apparent to those skilled in the art in the light of the following description and accompanying drawing.